Expecto Patronum
by SparkledDreams
Summary: Edward and Bella fell in love when Bella fled to Forks for the summer after Cedric Diggory's death. Bella reveals to the Cullens that she is a witch and in her fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Did I mention that Bella was the Girl Who Lived as well, and Charlie isn't her actual father? Characters are OOC. BxE, RxHe, HaxG, RxT.
1. Chapter 1: I'm A Witch

Expecto Patronum

Chapter One: I'm A Witch

Bella

Being fifteen and having a vampire boyfriend is never a good idea. My boyfriend was a loving vampire who take care on me, since I was human. Well, I guess I wasn't human. Not that my family knew that.

I was a witch, a witch from the time I was born. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, killed my parents and tried to kill me, but the curse backfired and Voldemort vanished. My godfather was taken to Azkaban for apparently "betraying my parents to the Dark Lord", but that's just a load of bullshit. Sirius did nothing!

I was sent to live with the Dursleys, my mother's horrible magic-hating family, and was abused for years. When I got my letter that requested that I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was overjoyed! There, I met my best friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We were called "the Golden Quartet".

In the first year, the four of us recovered the Sorcerer's Stone from an evil DADA professor. In second year, Ginny, Ron's little sister, was taken to the Chamber of Secrets. She was possessed by the preserved soul of sixteen year old Voldemort. Harry and I saved her, and all was well again. In third year, my beloved godfather, Sirius, was apparently hunting me down. That was bullshit too. He was merely trying to kill my parents' _real _betrayer, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was now in hiding. In fourth year, my name was called from the Goblet of Fire to compete in the deadly Triwizard Tournament. Three difficult tasks nearly cost me my life. When Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts contestant, and I reached the Triwizard cup, it turned out to be a PortKey to a graveyard, where Cedric was killed in front of me and Voldemort was restored to his "former glory". I had come to the States right after Cedric's death, which gave me five months in Forks because of the summer, but now, I had to go back for my fifth year at Hogwarts in just six weeks.

"Family meeting guys!" I called in the Cullen home. I sighed, and prayed to the Heavens that my family would accept me.

Edward walked in, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my lips. "Hey, darling," he whispered. I stiffened. "Love, sit. There is something I need to confess," I murmured. He frowned and sat on the sofa.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle walked in, and each gave me a smile. Alice looked frustrated, and probably couldn't see my future.

"I've called you all in here to tell you something. Please, believe me," I pleaded. Esme gave me a warm smile. "Of course, Bella. What is it, sweetheart?" I sighed. "I'm a witch."

My family stared at me. "Witches and wizards are real. When I was a year old, a dark and powerful wizard, Lord Voldemort, killed my parents and tried to kill me. The spell backfired and Voldemort vanished. My godfather was sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison, for a crime he never committed. I was sent to live with a family who hated me. When I was eleven years old, I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I won't go into detail right now, but I faced many obstacles for the past four years. I left Hogwarts right after a death last year, which was two months before school ended, but now it is time for me to return to Hogwarts for fifth year. I'm sorry that I hid this from you all, but I thought you'd reject me, like the Dursleys, the family I stayed with," I breathed out. There was silence. "Do you have a wand?" Edward asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah," I replied, and pulled my wand from my boot. It was made of a phoenix feather and mahogany, and it had chosen me at Ollivander's when I was eleven. The family leaned in to inspect it. "Show us something. It'll help me believe. It is difficult to wrap my head around this, love, but you believed my secret, so now I'll believe yours," Edward said softly, though everyone could hear.

I stood and turned around. I pointed my wand at the TV remote. _"Wingardium Leviosa," _I said. The remote floated into the air, and twirled as I twirled my wand. I then set it back down. "Do you forgive me?" I asked, looking into seven pairs of golden eyes and one pair of brown ones. "Of course, honey. We accept this, and we encourage you to go back to Hogwarts! Maybe we should move, everyone. To England. Are you originally from there, Bella?" Esme questioned.

"Yes. I have my accent still, though I hid it while I was here. I see that I don't have to that anymore," I beamed, speaking in my normal voice, which had the accent. Alice shrieked and clapped her hands.

"Bella, you sound so lovely!" she squealed. I smiled. Edward kissed my forehead. "You do, darling," he murmured to me. Emmett picked me up and spun me around, while Rosalie hugged me after. Jasper gave me a smile of acceptance, and Alice pounced on me. "Bella! This is so cool!" she screamed. Carlisle and Esme both gave me hugs, but after their signs of forgiveness and acceptance, the Cullens left to pack. I sat on the couch, with Edward beside me, grasping my hand.

"Expecto Patronum," I said quietly. "Sirius, no, Dad. I'm coming home, Dad. I'm bringing my boyfriend and his family. I know it'll be a lot, and you'll be surprised, but please be open. Tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione I'm coming too. I think July is with Luna. I love you, Dad. See you soon." The message was swept into my Patronus, which was a doe. Edward stared in amazement.

"I'm not even going to ask what that was," Edward joked in my ear. I laughed, and sat back. "I have to wipe Charlie's memory, you know. He's not my real father, and if he asks why I'm going to England, I'm dead," I told him. "Should we go now, as Carlisle says we're leaving in two days?" Edward asked.

"That's amazing! I can't wait to see my family again!" I exclaimed. Edward stared at me, surprised at my outburst. I knew the rest of the Cullens could hear this, so I said, "Edward, when I came here, I was grieving over the loss of my close friend, Cedric. I watched him die in front of me. I had to change my personality, and made everyone believe I was a shy and mousy girl. But truly, I'm not. I'm just averagely normal, with no extreme shyness. So don't be surprised if I turn into a mini-Alice," I teased, though I knew I would never get _that _hyper. Edward chuckled and kissed my temple; I smiled. I couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I rewrote the story. If you read it before, you know what it was like, but as I had said, I had made that up as I went along. I didn't like the idea after, so now here it is. Chapter Two will be up soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Home

Expecto Patronum

Chapter Two: Home

Edward

When Bella said she was a witch two days ago, my entire world seemed to change. I was overjoyed that my Bella had a world where she fit in. Although I was eighteen, and Bella was fifteen, we were always more mature. It seemed that Bella had grown up too quickly in America, but that was alright, for now she was acting as she should. Like a teenager.

"Tell me about your friends," I said as we sat on the private jet that was currently on the way to Britain. I really wanted to hear more of Bella's voice; her accent was so beautiful. I was also curious to see what her life was actually like. It seemed that I'd have to get to know her again.

"Well, Ron is like a big brother to me. He was always very protective of me, especially with Voldemort. He's like Emmett, almost. Hermione is my best friend forever. No offense, Alice, but she is. She's a bookworm and incredibly intelligent. She and I never have dull moments, especially when teasing the boys. Harry is like my brother, and he and I are closer than anyone in the world. Even you, I'm sorry to say. But I've known him since I was born, him being born three days before me. We've been best friends since. He's not hunted down by Voldemort like I am, but he has always been on every adventure and conflict with him." Bella grinned at memories that were most likely running through her head.

"I feel bad. If you hadn't told us, you'd never see them again," I muttered, looking down. Bella placed her fingers beneath my chin and forced my eyes to meet hers. "Don't worry about it, Edward. I just need to talk to you **without anyone else listening,**" Bella said, emphasizing the last part to my eavesdropping family. They muttered their promises to keep out of it. Bella led me out of the cabin and into a small area with a bed and couch. Being billionaires wasn't a bad thing.

"There wasn't a need for you to get them to stop listening. This room is sound proof," I mumbled. Bella rolled her eyes. "Does it matter? Edward, I need to warn you," she said seriously. I sat on the bed, watching my girlfriend.

"The wizarding world is going to war. Harry knows, Ron knows it, Hermione knows it, Sirius and the Order knows it, everyone does! And I'm a main reason why. Voldemort wants me dead, Edward. Neither can live while the other survives. The war is coming, and live will be lost," Bella started, but I cut her off.

"Bella, you know I'll never let anything happen to you." The look in her eyes kept me from saying anymore. "Will you just listen and stop interrupting? I understand that you would never let anything happen to me, if this were a war with...I dunno, the Volturi, for instance. But it isn't. You have no control over what happens with magic. So what I need you to promise me something. You need to be like everyone else, and stop being so protective. You can't keep me from this war, or any other war. I understand that you fear harm coming to me, but that's life. Deal with it, babe. I'm not saying forget about me. I'm saying that you need to let me do what I need to do," Bella finished. I sighed. I knew I had been too overprotective in the past four months, but I never knew that Bella noticed it.

"I promise, Bella. I promise I won't be overprotective at all ever again, because I can tell it bothers you. I understand that you might get hurt, and while that doesn't go over well with me, I'll ignore that. We have each other's backs and for right now, that's enough," I said. Bella smiled, and she kissed me swiftly before she launched into more speech.

"Next, I've already owled Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He said you can come along to Hogwarts with me, and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett too. I promised him that I'd explain _everything _to you, unless it's top secret. If it is, then only Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will hear about it. And Sirius. Sorry," she said. I nodded, trying to relax myself.

"I guess that's it," Bella said slowly. She pushed me onto the bed and cuddled up beside me. "Wake me up when we get there, Edward." The witch curled up against me and drifted off.

* * *

True to my word, I woke Bella up right before the jet landed. She was so adorable, yawning and opening her big emerald eyes. **(Author's Note: **Bella has her mother's eyes and hair, YAY!**) **"Sweetheart, we're here," I said softly to her. Bella jumped up, excited now.

My family, Bella, and I made our way out of the plane and the airport in London with our luggage in tow. Carlisle, being the well-liked and practical man he was, had managed to buy a modern home for us in London. Bella would be living at her home with her godfather, Sirius Black, even though he was on the run from the Ministry. After we dropped our baggage off at our home, we would escort Bella to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Once we exited the airport, Carlisle rented a Maserati and we drove to 38 Ebony Court, London. The mansion was massive. Set on a quiet street, it was on 20 acres of land. 10 acres of that land was all grassy fields, smooth and treeless. The other 10 acres contained the sprawling structure of our new home for the next five or six years. As we pulled up to the house, I saw Bella jump in her seat. Her snowy owl, July, flew alongside us, enjoying the air of London.

The minute the car stopped, Emmett and Bella were out of it, running to the home, Emmett obviously reaching the front door within a second. I chuckled, shaking my head at them, and exited the car as well, stopping at the trunk to retrieve mine and Bella's things. July glided over to Bella and landed gracefully on Bella's shoulder. Emmett stared at July, who stared right back.

Carlisle tossed Emmett the keys to the house as he, Esme, Rose, Alice, and Jasper came back to the trunk to get their luggage. Bella and Emmett were already inside, and I could hear their shrieks of delight as they explored the home.

* * *

When we had brought all of our possessions into the house, I turned to Bella, who had finished her exploration and was waiting comfortably on a recliner in the living room. The living room was modern and beautiful, with soft beige carpeting and brown recliners and sofas. A flat screen TV was mounted on the off white wall, and the furthest wall was made entirely out of glass, overlooking the land we owned. The kitchen was just across from the living room, where the glass wall continued onto. A white marble island sat in the middle of a long counter. A mahogany table rested a little ways off. I smirked, knowing Bella and any of her friends would be the only ones using that particular area.

The others gathered around us, waiting to hear what the plan was. "Dumbledore, my Headmaster, agreed to let you all come to Hogwarts with me. You're going to be Sorted into Houses, but you won't learn any magic. You'll just stay with me because you're my family, but that doesn't guarantee you'll be in the same House as me," Bella began.

"What are these Houses for?" Esme questioned. Bella smiled at her. "Well, they each represent something, like traits you have. In first year, that's when you usually get Sorted, the Sorting Hat picks out what you are truly like. I was placed in Gryffindor," Bella explained. "What does each House stand for?" Rosalie inquired.

"Hufflepuff is for hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw represents intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Slytherin stands for ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. And my House, Gryffindor, represents bravery, chivalry, daring, and nerve," Bella answered. "I can see why you were placed in Gryffindor," Emmett mused. Bella laughed. "Well, come on then! It's time to go to Sirius's!"

"Er, Bella, how exactly are we going to get to Sirius's?" Jasper asked, confusion written all over his face. "PortKey," was Bella's reply. She pulled her wand from her boot and pointed it at her trunk. It began to glow, a light blue color surrounding it.

"Grab on! ROSE!" Bella cried as Rosalie placed her hand on the trunk just before the world began to spin. I felt my body being stretched out, and the unfamiliar feeling of being sick.

FInally, the sick feeling disappeared, and I tumbled to the ground, despite my vampiric balance. The rest of my siblings did the same, leaving Bella doubled over, laughing. "You guys...should have seen the…looks on your…faces!" she gasped, her face turning red from excessive mirth. Her ginger hair splayed over her shoulders as she laughed, and we grumbled at her, standing up. Bella straightened, laughter slowly fading away.

"Think it's funny, do you, Potter?" Emmett growled playfully. Bella nodded, smirking up at him. I realized that we were in the entrance hall of an old house. The air seemed grey and foggy in here, and I could sense the cold, chilling tension that could be cut with a steak knife in here. "Bells, are you sure this is it?" Alice asked doubtfully, looking around.

"Okay, so maybe it is a little blah in here, but wherever Sirius is is my home," Bella defended. Carlisle stepped forward. "Is Sirius _here?" _

"'Course I am, why wouldn't I be in my own home?" A voice said from behind us. I whipped around to see a man in his mid-30s leaning against the unstable-looking wall. His dark hair was longer, but only reached his neck, and his eyes were the palest blue I'd seen in all my life. "Sirius!" Bella shrieked, and ran at him. His arms enveloped her in a loving hug, and I smiled at the sight of it.

"And you must be Boyfriend and Family," Sirius said once Bella stepped back. I held out my hand and the man laughed at me. I got his meaning and we bumoed fists before pulling into a **manly **hug. "Ah, guess Bells got herself a good one, huh?" Sirius chuckled, Bella blushing.

"Hello, Mr..." Carlisle trailed off, realizing he didn't know Sirius's last name. _Black, _Sirius thought. "Black," I muttered, too low for Sirius and Bella to hear. "Hello, Mr. Black, it is a pleasure to see Bella's beloved godfather at last. She speaks so highly of you," Carlisle smiled, shaking his hand. I laughed internally, Sirius saw Carlisle as a very professional man.

"She'd better," Sirius joked, and we all laughed, Bella included. "Well, come on in to the living room. Bella, you and I can bring your trunk and all up to your bedroom once the Cullens leave for the night," Sirius declared, and Bella grinned before following Sirius into his living room. "Come on, Cullen. Are you afraid?" Bella teased as she saw my hesitation. I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Yeah, so afraid of the living room. Dun dun dunnnnn," I replied sarcastically. Bella giggled and pulled me along, my family following closely behind us. I couldn't help but feel excited; my Bella was home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ooh, gotta love cheesy endings! No, I actually hate 'em, 'cause they so cheesy! I just had nothing else to write. SOOO Yeah! Next chapter skips ahead to the train ride to Hogwarts. What House should each Cullen be in? Uh, that's it, so, CIAO!

~SparkledDreams


	3. Chapter 3: Sorted and Slytherins

**Author's Note: **TIME SKIPS! Gotta love Time Skips, ya know?! They help us writers get past that **horrible, horrible **thing called...argh *shudders*...Writer's Block! Oh my gosh, I said the WB words! Oh God, oh my god, oh-oh-oh! *faints and mutters weakly, 'Enjoy the chapter…'*

* * *

Expecto Patronum

Chapter Three: Sorted and Slytherins

Bella

I led my family through the crowded Kings Cross Station, pushing our carts. "Bella, there's no such thing as Platform 9¾!" Rose called as they caught up with me. I chuckled at her. "You really believe in the phrase 'no such thing'? After all this? Really Rose, be serious. Of _course _there's a Platform 9¾!"

Sirius trotted beside me as Padfoot, and Moody walked unevenly next to him. "Your godfather is a supreme idjit, Potter. **(****A/N: **If you know where that's from, and I doubt you will cause most of you are too old for it, PM me and I'll add your name to a chapter!**) **He's going to get himself killed!" Mad-Eye grumbled. I laughed as Sirius gave me a wink before biting Mad-Eye's left ankle playfully. The Cullens looked at Sirius in confusion, not knowing he was an Animagus.

The day the Cullens brought me to Sirius's was like a twelve-hour-long explanation to the Cullens of everything magic, and everything that I'd done in my life, including Voldemort incidents, leaving the Cullens dazed at the role I played in the Wizarding World.

As we reached the barrier, I turned to face the vampires. "Just do what I do, 'kay?" I said, and they nodded. I spun to face the wall and ran at it, slipping through onto Platform 9¾. Edward and his family followed shortly, astounded. Sirius and Mad-Eye came through just to say goodbye (well, Mad-Eye ignored the Cullens altogether and gave me a look and a nod. From him, that was a huge hug filled with I love you's.) Sirius licked our ankles, giving us apologetic looks.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder, so can you just get us on the train before my heart restarts and then stops again?" Jasper said as we walked down to the Hogwarts Express, golden eyes darting to and fro. Before I could reply, a familiar voice cut me off. "Well Potter, it seems you keep filthier company than I thought."

Draco Malfoy, a snobby, stuck-up, arrogant, bigheaded Slytherin was leaning against a column, his two goons flanking him, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I rolled my eyes, and I heard the Cullen boys cracking their knuckles, hissing. "Look who's talking, Malfoy. Bigfoot 1 and 2 don't seem like they are of high status, but to each his own, I suppose," I said back, leading the Cullens away from the Slytherins. "Go, Bella!" Emmett cheered as we boarded the train and slid into a compartment.

A red-headed boy and girl, a bushy haired brunette, and a dark haired boy were all seated in the compartment. I sat down on the taller boy's lap, the one with red hair. "Hey, mate," I laughed as Ron turned to grin at me. He wrapped his arms around me and tackled me to the seat. The Cullens stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Uh, Bella?" Ginny said. "Who are they? Why do you have vampires with you?" Her voice was weary and a little fearful.

"They won't hurt you. They drink from animals, and since I can't live without them, Dumbledore said they could come to Hogwarts, even though they can only take the classes that don't require magic. Golden Quartet and Ginny, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend and his family," I announced. Harry and Ron were immediately on their feet, and being around the same height, placed their wands at Edward's neck.

"If you hurt her," Harry began, his eyes bright with mixed emotions. The Cullen siblings were amused, doubting the power of Harry.

"We will turn you into a ferret," Ron went on, growling.

"And stuff you down Malfoy's pants!" Both wizards finished. They did this every time I'd had a boyfriend. Third time now. I giggled as Edward gave me a crooked grin before looking back at my friends, who were sitting again, looking normal and content.

"I will never hurt Bella, and if I do, you have permission to do whatever you just said," Edward promised. Ron and Harry laughed, sticking out their hands for a shake. Edward complied before sitting beside me. Emmett and Jasper bowed. "Emmett, Jasper, the goofiest brothers in the world. But you guys are way cooler," I teased, looking to my brothers (Ron and Harry). They smirked at the vampires, who pouted and sat next to Harry. Alice and Rose stepped forward last, waiting for my announcement. I laughed.

"Alice and Rosalie, the girls who are coincidentally always nearby when someone drools," I stated grandly. The girls (Alice, Rose, Hermione, and Ginny) all laughed. We slid the compartment door shut, and continued the introductions.

"This is Harry James Lupin. He was adopted by my...well, I don't know his title. Technically, he's my new godfather because Sirius adopted me, making me his daughter, but...I dunno. I guess he's my uncle or something. Remus Lupin adopted Harry when he was six. Remus is a werewolf, not a shapeshifter, by the way. This is Ronald Bilius Weasley. His family's huge. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. By the way, Fred and George, my other best friends. They rock. This is Hermione Jean Granger. Her parents are Muggles, and yet she's still the best witch in Hogwarts. This is Ginevra Molly Weasley, but don't ever call her Ginevra. It's Ginny. She's Ron's younger sister. Year below us," I finished. That's when the train started up and puffing down the tracks.

"So, are you all in Gryffindor?" Rose questioned. Everyone nodded. "Was that Malfoy kid a Gryffindor?" Alice asked. "No way. He's Slytherin through and through, including his goonies, Crabbe and Goyle," Ron replied, his face filled with disgust.

"What house do you think we'll be in?" Jasper wondered. "I have a pretty good idea," I mused. I did.

Emmett would be in Gryffindor. There was no doubt about that. He was one of the bravest people I knew.

Jasper...he would be Ravenclaw. His unique outlook on life and intelligence would put him there.

Alice would be either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. It depended on what qualities the Sorting Hat saw in her.

Rosalie...I didn't know. She was like a closed book: unreadable.

Edward could be anywhere. He was a mixture of everything. I couldn't tell. We'd have to wait and see.

"Alice, can't you see what house you'll be in?" Edward asked. Alice shook her head. "I can't see magic or anything magic-related," she replied sulkily. I laughed at her expression, and we spent the rest of the ride like that. Laughing.

* * *

Emmett

Once at Hogwarts, the train stopped. I looked over to Bella with the rest of my family, wondering how to proceed. "C'mon you guys. I have orders from Dumbledore to bring you to Hagrid to take you to McGonagall," Bella told us. She, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rose from their seats and led us out to the path beside the tracks. I thought it was super cool how the Hogwarts staff brought in your trunks and all.

Bella had told us the plan for the next two years. We would stay in seventh year while Bella got older. At first, I wondered what the point of repeating the year was, but I realized I could just be by my newest little sister, Bella.

Harry accompanied my ginger-haired sister as she brought our little party to a giant man. He was even huger than me! He had to have been **at least **twelve feet tall. Bella had warned us, though. Otherwise, I'd be stunned into eternal silence.

"Bella! S'good to have yer back this year! And wha's this? The Cullens, oh yeah, Dumbledore told me about yer all comin'! Righ' this way, Cullens, you two, go to the carriages, will yer?" Hagrid boomed. He embraced Bella and Harry before shooing them off. It was strange to see my tiny sister against a half-giant. But there were a lot of things in this world that were strange.

Hagrid called over the first years. They cowered away from my intimidating size, but gasped and shrieked at Hagrid's stature. He gave them a friendly smile. "Hello, young un's! Yer all 'xcited fer Hogwarts, eh? Let's go then, come on!" With that, Hagrid led us and the young wizards and witches to an inky black lake, like the color of Alice's hair. The lake stretched across a large piece of land, and was surrounded by what Bella called the "Forbidden Forest". At the end of the water, a magnificent castle awaited us, glowing with magic. We stared in amazement, and Hagrid directed us with a chuckle to a long canoe in the water.

The five of us vampires filed into the boat, and I reached for the oars on the side, but Rose smacked my arms down. She pointed to the oars now, eyes filled with excitement. The oars were paddling the boats by themselves! Magic was awesome.

The boat ride took five minutes, and we stepped out of our canoe, waiting for Hagrid and the little ones. "THis is so cool. We need to get our own magic boat," Jazz muttered. "My thoughts exactly," I nodded, grinning. The first years and Hagrid arrived, and we all went up into the castle.

* * *

Edward

I marveled at the secret world filled with magical surprises. I was so glad to be part of Bella's world. The world where she shone.

The friendly half-giant gestured for us and the younger students to follow him past the front doors. I am not lying when I say they had to be at least thirty feet high. I was beginning to think this was all an impossible, venom-induced dream, and I would wake up to see Bella asleep with no wand in hand. But I was a vampire, and vampires didn't dream. Therefore, this was somehow real.

Hagrid led us around a corner to more giant doors, almost as large as the front doors. A tall woman with set lips, black hair pulled into a tight bun, and sharp green eyes waited for us. She didn't smile; she gave Hagrid a nod and he trudged into the room, not letting us see inside.

"Now, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the Transfiguration professor here. You will be soon be Sorted into any of the four Hogwarts Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. I shall go prepare the students, and I will retrieve you shortly," the woman declared. _I should speak with the vampires separately, to inform them of the potions, _McGonagall observed mentally. Potions? What potions? Bella never told me about any potions.

My throat began to burn as McGonagall disappeared into the Great Hall. I had forgotten about this: although these were witches and wizards, they still had blood running through their veins. I covered my nose, seeing my family do the same. _So mouthwatering... _I stopped my thoughts. I would be strong. For Bella.

The children backed away from us. Did they know what we were? I couldn't tell. Their thoughts were filled with excitement for their future education of magic.

"We are ready," McGonagall came back out, beckoning us forward. The five of us Cullens walked in the back of the large group of first years as they rushed in, smiling broadly. The Great Hall was astounding. Floating candles were lit above our heads, and a starry night sky covered the ceiling. **(Sorry, I'm not good with description!)**

Banners hung around the hall, emblems of the Hogwarts Houses on each one. Gryffindor, the lion, Ravenclaw, the eagle, Hufflepuff, the badger, and Slytherin, the snake. Four long tables stretched across the room, and I could obviously tell which was which. Slytherin was at the left side, Ravenclaw beside it, the aisle seperating the two pairs of tables, then Gryffindor, and lastly, Hufflepuff. Bella was seated with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and three other boys I didn't recognize at the Gryffindor table. In my opinion, Bella was adorable in her Gryffindor robes and tie. Bella in a tie was my new favorite thing.

We marched up to the platform at the end of the hall, where the professors sat **(Can we just pretend he doesn't really look at the table where the professors sit?). **McGonagall stood before us, and placed an old, weatherbeaten hat on a stool in front of the hall. To my amazement, the hat began to sing:

_"__Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
(**I chose the 1991 song because it'll really explain to the Cullens what each house represents. The 1995 song was too long anyways!)**_

I knew Bella was brave. Bravest person I knew. But what was I? Before I could question myself, McGonagall read out the name, "Alice Cullen." Alice gave Jasper's hand a squeeze and danced up to the stool. She carefully sat on the stool, and McGonagall lowered the hat onto Alice's spiky hair.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat boomed. I heard groans from the Gryffindor table, and I knew Alice was happy that Bella and her friends wished she was with them. But Alice was also glad to be considered smart and she skipped off to the applauding Ravenclaw table.

"Thomas Belkin," was the next name. "Hufflepuff."

"David Perry." "Slytherin."

"Rachel McKnight." "Ravenclaw."

"Liana Starr." "Gryffindor."

"Jackson Ford." "Gryffindor."

"Ella Short." "Ravenclaw."

"Gregory Zapp." "Hufflepuff."

"Quincy Tine." "Slytherin."

"Emmett Cullen," McGonagall announced, and I heard Bella and the others lean forward in their seats. Emmett sat on the stool, and McGonagall had to reach up to place the Sorting Hat on his dark hair. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I felt my heart tug with jealousy. Emmett grinned and jogged to Bella's table, where they scooted over for him.

"Jasper Hale." "Ravenclaw."

"Rosalie Hale." "Slytherin."

"Rose!" Emmett's soft moan as Rose seemed to freeze. She stiffly walked to the cheering Slytherin table. "Edward, tell Bella that I'm sorry," Rosalie whispered, too low for the witches and wizards to hear.

I turned to see the Golden Quartet murmuring to each other. "Edward Cullen," McGonagall called, her eyes landing on me. I stepped up and felt the material of the Sorting Hat fall on my head.

"Where to put you, Mr. Cullen? You'd do well in Ravenclaw, yes, you're very clever, hmm, Hufflepuff is also an option...but what about that dark side, hmm, Mr. Cullen? Why, I say you have to be..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Where should Edward be? I don't think he should be Gryffindor, but if everyone says that they want him there, that's where he'll go. Review and tell me which house Edward should be in.


End file.
